Reverse Psychology
by kat4361
Summary: Katniss and Peetas lifes are switched. Peeta has a little sister named Prim, (his everything) a dead father, and an alcoholic mother; who care about nothing but work. Peeta hunts to keep his little sister prim alive. Will the odds be in his favor to find love with Katniss the shy bakers daughter; who has been living in hell with her abusive mother? AU Please read! KAT431
1. SLAP'

**Hi guy so my last story had a lot of grammatical problems and I just could not really get in to it so I sort of stopped writing. You can go read it though and see if you like it. Tell me if I should keep writing it. Well anyway I am writing the same story on and it's called the same thing. Well hers my first chapter 2 my story.**

* * *

My name is Katniss Mellark. I work at my family bakery, which I enjoy most of the time because it helps me get my mind off of things. I do my very best in school and do as much extra credit work as I possibly can so that someday I can get away from my unsettling mother. You see, my mother torments me and I can't do much about it. I have 2 older brother named Josh and Rye. They are so protective of me and if they ever found out about what is going on with my mother and me, I think they would just about tear her to pieces.

I paint my feeling sometimes. Ever so often I will show my father my paintings. He says that I have "A very active imagination.'', but what he doesn't know is that it's not my imagination.I find myself painting what my mother does to me some times, but I don't dare show anyone those.

When it comes to love I'm not a big fan. I've tried before but the pain it led to is unspeakable. I also don't want to pick the wrong person like my father and be stuck with a witch.

"Katniss it's time for your shift," a deep familiar voice calls from down the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second," I yell back.

I get dressed in my school cloths and put my apron on over it. I walk to the bathroom and get ready. Looking in the mirror and I see the same useless girl my mother sees, she has made a dent in me both mentally and physically. The reminding pain brings me to think of the marks on my wrist I made about a month back. I pull down my long sleeves a bit because the long red scares are visible.

"Katniss now!" My mother blood curdling voice calls up from down the stairs. "People are waiting to be served on!"

A shiver runs up my back do to my mother's order. I quickly finish the braid I started and head to the bakery. Once I open the back door to the bakery in front of me is an angry mother with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

'Snap!'

The sound of my own face against her hand startles me, even though I expected it. I take a couple of steps back holding my now red face. An uncontrollable tear runs down my cheek. I try to hide the pain, but she sees it and grins a big grin so ugly that my stomach churns.

"You know you disgust me?'' she udders. "Now feed your own kind in the back and get to work," She says implying to feed the pigs we bread in the back of the bakery.

I walk out the door past my mother. The first thing I see is a starving blond hair boy up against a tree.

'How did I not notice him before?' I think to myself. 'I have to help him,'

I stand there for a moment trying to think of some way to help this distress boy but I have no idea what to do and whatever I do I risk a scolding from my mother.

* * *

**Bad...Good?**

**So please give ideas and whatever and please please please review.**

**P.S. If u have not already please read my other story Peeta and Katniss: The games of high school**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE**

**Kat4361**


	2. Cutting

**Hey guys! sorry for having you what so long for an update. It's just that I really want to get this story perfect. In the first chapter to this I realize I did but "agents" instead of a"against". Yeah sorry about that my laptop changes words some times and I guess I did not notice when I was reading through it. well anyway enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

'What has happened to me? Why me? Why does my own mother hate me? '

I'm in my bed with tears and blood streaming down my face.

I gave bread to the boy. Not directly but he still got it. When my mother found out about it she took me upstairs and beat me. Actually the memory of her beating me is a bit fuzzy, due to a few blows to the head. What did she call me again? Worthless? Disgusting? A dirty cunt? I just can't remember. It could have been all of the above for all I know. What did I do to her? Why does she hate me? Does she know I've almost killed myself before, because of her?

I lay there for quite some time while question after question comes into my head. My head if pounding, throbbing more like it. I get up and grab my bloody sheets. I'm quick to go down stairs and through my stained bedding into the washer.

My family says nothing. Maybe because they never saw me walk past. I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to take a shower before my father or brothers see my bloody face.

I practically run to the bathroom and get undressed. My thoughts are overwhelming and my head is over flowing. I know I'm going to end up cutting tonight so I might as well get it over with. I look in my bathroom cupboards and find nothing but soap, toothpaste, and an empty men's razor box. I look around frantically for something to cut with, but fail. I give up and just slump into the tub.

I turn the knob to the tub all the way and feel hot water run across my toes. I lean back getting ready to close my eyes, when I see it. 'My mother razor'. How could I have not thought to look in the shower? I grab the razor and hold it close to my face, observing it.

It's not the best thing to cut with, but it's something. I think for a moment, until I come up with knocking it on the bathroom floor so it will break. I do so until a razor blade falls out. Setting down the plastic to the shaving device I pick up the small metallic blade.

I hold it tight and sink into my now blistering hot bath water. Actually the water is too hot, and when I notice my grip on the blade tightens causing some of my skin to break. Blood starts flowing through the water as my face drains of all color.

I don't turn the water temperature down though because I know I deserve the pain. My grip on the blade loosens when I realize I haven't done nearly enough damage.

I don't think much about where to cut next, I just do it.

I put pressure on the blade and hold it up to my inner legs causing the steamy water to turn a shade of pink-ish red. With every cut I make the darker the water turns. When I have decided I'm done cutting the color of my bath water is comparable to a fresh red apple.

I get up out of the red mixture of water and blood and start scrubbing the red off of the tub. Once it's clean and all evidence of me cutting myself is gone I decide I'm going to get some rest and escape from this mad world for a couple of hours.

I walk down stairs and switch my wet sheets to the drier after changing into worm pajamas. I plop on the couch waiting for my sheets to be ready, but soon enough my eye lids become heavy and I doze off.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it. please fave follow review. Also dont worry the whole story is not going to be sad and depressing.**

**P.S. Should I start asking chapter questions like I did in my last story?**

**kat4361**


	3. Can't Give Up

**Hay guys!** **Thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter! I am so sorry this was not up sooner... i was really busy. Right now I'm in new jersey with my sister to visit my dad. I was going to update this a while ago but I don't have my laptop with me. I really hope you like this chapter thought because I'm going through a lot to write it. It's about 1:50 in the A.M. and I'm on my sisters laptop. I think this chapter is going to be fairly short but at lest it's something for the best followers in the world to read. Really hope you like it!**

* * *

_**teaser**_

* * *

_Weak! that's all I feel right now, is weakness. It's not because of my cutting or the pain, It's the utter disgust I feel for letting my family down. I'm not who they want me to be and, I'm not who I want me to be. My life is spiraling down hill and all I have done to stop it is pout in the corner feeling sorry for myself._

_My heart beats, but for no one in particular. My voice works but, I don't use it to speak up. My legs aren't broken, but I don't walk away. But, but, but, is that all the hell I think about? I dream about how one day I'll be free and of to college! That's never going t happen without money though. scholarships might pay half of the bill but I'll never leave if I don't have the mother acts as if she hates me and you would think she would want me gone, but no. She has not put a single cent down for college._

"Don't you get it dad? She isn't happy here!" My thoughts are interrupted by Ray's loud voice coming from the kitchen. "And she never will be!"

_Who could they be talking about? _I think whilesprawled on the cotch, eyes still clenched shut.

"Ray please, your going to wake Katniss,"

_Ha to late for that,_

''Dad, somethings wrong and I know it," His voice softens.

"Believe me I've noticed Katniss' sorrow over the last couple of days and I-"When I hear my name my heart stops.

My fathers words are rudely interrupted when my brother's voice rings. "It's been more then a couple of days! It's been months since I've seen Katniss last smile,''This vary thought brings a frown to my face. "I miss the old Katniss dad,'' A tear rolls down my cheek when I hear my brother's sobs. They have stopped speaking now but, my brothers sobs still go on. I imagine my fathers comforting arms wrapped around Ray.

The crying goes on for a minute or so when I hear what sounds like two people's sobs. _Is my father crying_ too? That is when it really hit me in the face. _I can't give up!_

* * *

**So there is your teaser! Again I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 3 Question #1: How do you think Katniss will change her ways to help her family be happy?**

**Chapter 3 Question # 2: How will Katniss' mother interfere with changing her ways?**

**P.S. In my next real chapter I will be giving shout outs to every person who has followed faved and reviewed this story...**

** .REVIEW**

**P.S.S. I almost forgot, I just wanted to say Peeta will be in coming shortly.**

**KAT4361**


	4. Let's Talk

**I'm sorry for the late update! Oh and I know in the first chapter I called Ray "Rye" but it's Ray now! Hear we go...**

**P.S. Shout outs at the bottom!**

* * *

**RAY'S POV**

I know I'm awake but I don't want to be. My bed is worm and comforting. Every breath I take makes me long to stay with my worm comforter but I know I can't. School starts in an hour so I roll out of bed. As soon as my feet touch the ground a deep shiver runs up my spine. I open my eyes as much as possible, but I can't help squinting them.

I feel around for the lamp on my bed side table, until my hand reaches its destination. When I turn the switch on, my room is illuminated with brightness. My eyes are even more uncomfortable and dry then they were before. My squinted eyes have now only become small slits allowing me to see just enough to walk to my door.

The first thing I do is walk to the bathroom and run cold water over my face. I am now more aware of my surroundings. I finish by combing my blond hair and brushing my teeth. Once I am finished I accompany my father down stairs for breakfast.

Down the stairs and past the living room, I see Katniss fast asleep on the sofa. 'Awe' I think to myself. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. She is like a small infant.

I walk over to her and place a light quill over her cold body. She may look cute all curled up on the sofa, but I see despair and depression in her face. I rest my hand on her cheek softly and study her unchanged features. My attention changes quickly over to my father when he bids me good morning, from the kitchen.

The smell of bacon lingers through the couple of rooms on the first Flore. Before I know it my feet are moving and I'm sitting around the island in the kitchen. I see that my father has made eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone. This is a bit earlier then when everyone else gets up so we are the only two awake.

"That smells great, dad!" I try to say with enthusiasm but I'm still a bit groggy.

"So I take it you had a good night's rest?"

"Ha, you're funny!" I say sarcastically.

He gives a small chuckle and focuses he's attention back on cooking the eggs and bacon. Once he is finished cooking he sets a place for everyone. He hands me my plate and I don't hesitated digging in. I'm about half way through my meal when my father offers me a cup of coffee by razing a hot fresh pot. I gladly accept and then eat the rest of my food. Once I'm done the thought of Katniss' unsettled face crosses my mind.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

"Yes son, anything!"

I look down at my plate, and fiddle with the fork in my hand.

"Um- I'm kind of worried about Katniss, Dad." He looks up at me with a face telling me that he knows what I'm talking about, but he's next words surprise me.

"What do you mean? Is she all right?" I can't believe him! He knows that Katniss has had overwhelming sorrow over the last couple of weeks.

"She has been unhappy and sorrowful." I say with disbelief, that my father would just ignore the fact that his own daughter is depressed.

"Maybe it's just a phase," I can't understand why he is just brushing her off like this. Now I speak with anger in a high tone.

"Don't you get it dad? She isn't happy here, and she never will be!"

"Ray please, you're going to wake Katniss," I'm angry that he blocked my statement, but I know I need to be quieter. I peek my head over the edge of the door to make sure she is still sleeping, and it look like she is.

''Dad, something's wrong and I know it," My voice softens.

"Believe me I've noticed Katniss' sorrow over the last couple of days and I-" 'Days'? My stomach is on fire due to the anger I'm feeling right now, and I can't help but interrupt my father.

"It's been more than a couple of days! It's been months since I've seen Katniss last smile,'' I feel sad not seeing my sister smile lately and the next thing I say comes out with sobs. "I miss the old Katniss dad,''

I care for my sister so much that my sobs turn into full on crying. My father walks over to me and rapes he strong arms around me. He starts to rub my back causing friction and warmth. This goes on for about a minute or so until I hear him sob as well. A couple tears stream down he's cheek and on to my pajama shirt. I can't let her be unhappy anymore, and I won't!

* * *

**thanks to my supporters:**

**favorites:**

Evehlark

12-18-2012

Gryffindork101

12-01-2012

Jenjenxoxox

12-31-2012

LeslieMellark

12-17-2012

Niqueesinger14

12-01-2012

Rebel4Life14

12-01-2012

TheDistrict7Tribute

01-06-2013

e-owusuu

12-27-2012

it's-Twilliam-bitch

12-01-2012

lmao1213

12-18-2012

overobsessedfangirl

12-31-2012

**alert:**

Annie2813

12-25-2012

Evehlark

12-18-2012

Gryffindork101

12-01-2012

Gwennelynn

12-31-2012

KeylanaMellark

12-01-2012

LeslieMellark

12-17-2012

Littlemissartsi

12-02-2012

LondonJewel

12-01-2012

ObeliskX

12-22-2012

Rebel4Life14

12-01-2012

Something Spiffy

12-02-2012

TheDistrict7Tribute

12-31-2012

clararuth

12-16-2012

dreamy712

12-16-2012

e-owusuu

12-27-2012

jada4669

12-01-2012

lmao1213

12-18-2012

12-30-2012

overobsessedfangirl

12-31-2012

sghope16

12-16-2012

two-of-a-kind13313

12-03-2012

watermelongirl97

12-01-2012

**Reviews:**

**Rebel4Life14**

it's-Twilliam-bitch

sghope16

pumpkinking5

Gryffindork101

MellarkGirl

Something Spiffy

Guest#1

Guest#2

kayola15

* * *

**Thank you everyone for all your support!**

**All of the reviews make me so happy and just brighten up my day.**

**I'm sorry its has taken so long to update, but I feel bad, and I'm home sick so I will have time to write another chapter.(expect it within three days at the latest)**

**Please .fave**

**kat4361**


	5. please read!

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I would like to know who is till reading my fanfic please! It has been forever since my last update. My laptop broke down twice, and I was at writer's block a little, but I'm not anymore. I know what I want to write next, but I just don't know if you guys are still into it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or at least you could PM me and tell me if you are still reading. If you would, would you please leave a comment telling me what you think of the story up until now and what you think of my last chapter, also if you want I could use any idea pitches you might have. Thank you all, and remmember... .FALLOW**

**KAT4361**


	6. Berriers

**Hey guys! So First of all I would like to ask all of you to go vote on my new poll.(The poll asks how Katniss and Peeta should meet.) It's up on my page now and it only takes a couple of seconds to vote. So please go do that if you have not already. I would also like to thank Signs of Dusk for being my beta for this chapter. She/He is doing a great job considering how bad I am at grammar and spelling. I would also like to thank everyone who posted a review, followed, and faved. I'm going to point out that I gained 36 reviews after posting my note last week. So thank you all so much. I'm not going to thank every one of you personally for an alert of follow like I did last time because there is just to many now, but please know how much you all mean to me.**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I go into the kitchen for breakfast, and all I can feel is an eerie awkwardness between my brother, father, and I. The feeling is comparable to jumping naked into a swimming pool in dead winter. I wish what I heard between my father and brother was a dream, but when I glance at Rye's eye's they are red and puffy from crying. How did they know I was so upset? (Well at least Rye knows)

I didn't know he could read me that well.

He said something about smiling and being happy…I don't understand what that means!) I smile all the time…right? I try to think back to the last time I smiled, and no specific memories come to mind. Why? Why don't I smile now? It's not like my mother beating me is a new thing. She did it when I was younger too, and I still smiled then. But now…now something is missing! But if I am missing something, what is it?

"Katniss, are you going to finish your food?" Rye asks.

I don't know when this started, but I've just realized I've been staring straight at Rye, which I'm sure must have made him feel a bit awkward. I come back to earth with his words, and make a point to force a smile to make him, and my father,happy.

"Yes, yes I am," His reaction is quite humorous really when he catches sight of my big toothy grin. Ah shit I knew that was over doing it.

"Well, we're in a good mood today, aren't we?" My father says from behind me.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I say convincingly enough some how trudging through the excoriating pain beneath my legs. The cuts I made the other night are just killing me right now.

"Well that's good right _?"_ My brother says with and obvious hint of confusion still in his voice.

I pass with just a simple nod of my head, not daring to smile again. We all finish our own toast, eggs, and bacon in silence until I leave to get dressed upstairs. I slip on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my favorite boots, and a bright blue school sweatshirt. I braid my hair off to the side and I'm ready to go.

My brother, father, and I get into my dad's car and head to school. The early mornings are killing me lately, and right now all I want to do is go back home and sink right into my bed. But sadly I can't. There's no escaping school.

I look out the window until the school is in my site. I hop out of the car once it pulls up to the curb and take few slow steps forward, not wanting the day to begin.

**Rye's POV,**

What the hell? What kind of game is she trying to play? She just smiled at me. This was no mere coincidence. What do I do now? She obviously heard my our conversation earlier. Come on she shouldn't be pretending to be happy when we all know that she's not. One day she's completely depressed, and the next she's bright and happy. It's only an act though; I know she isn't happy at all.

We all finish breakfast quickly, desiring to end the awkwardness going on between us. Our dad drives us to school, and we get there with a good amount of time before classes start. Most of the time Katniss and I would go our separate ways, but I'm not going to leave this unsaid.

When we get close to the school, Katniss tries to turn to the building entrance. I pull up into her personal space before she has the chance and prevent her from entering

"What are you doing?!" she almost screams. There's a certain kind of panic mixed with outrage that jumps into her eyes as she regards me.

"I need to talk to you." I reason.

"About…?" All of the sudden I draw a blank, and I'm tongue God what do I do now. Katniss isn't shouldn't to be upset with me about this"Well?" I have no idea where my next words came from, but my mouth takes over.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Um…"She drawls out in confusion and it hits me that what I said came across wrong.

"No!'' I hastily correct "No I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then what did you mean?" She demands.

"Katniss, I know you've been depressed" I blurt out. "We've always been close for a brother and sister but now you're just blocking me out!" I realize that I've gotten bit loud, and the people around us are now starting to look at us. "Blocking the whole world out…" I say with a lower tone of voice.

She says,"I have no idea what you're talking about!" But I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Katniss, please!" I beg, but she responds by walking away into the school. I try to grab her wrist but she slips from my grasp and my fingertips fall from her hand.

**Blond haired blue eyed boy/Peeta POV.**

Who was that girl? I need to find her…Her long braided hair, her smoky gray eyes, even the way she walks has me going crazy. I keep having dream after dream about her and its nonstop torture not knowing something as simple as her name.

If only I hadn't run away from my mother to live my life, to breathe, than I wouldn't have seen that I would not be in complete torment right now.

I don't know what was going through my head when I decided to leave my little sister Prim alone with that bitch. That whole thing was just a bad idea. I almost starved with no money, I abandoned sweet innocent little Prim, and for what? To live my own life and start a new one? I don't think so! I honestly don't know what I was thinking.

Why did I have to go through with that? I know that girl worked at the Mellark bakery, but she didn't have the blond hair like the other Mellark's. Is she even part of the family or just working there part time?

What the hell am I doing,tracking down some girl I've never even met before? She only throw some bread, and already I'm acting like some lovesick puppy dog. This needs to stop now, but I just don't know how.

**Katniss' POV.**

He sees right through me, down to every last cut and bruise that I have ever given myself.

It terrifies me to think that someone is trying to break the barrier that I've been building up for the past year and a half. I don't want him in things he has no business snooping around . I know he's only trying to help me, but I've already found my way of coping. He just needs to back off.

The day goes by slowly ,and I pay no attention to any of my classes. Instead I sit in my creaky chair worrying about nothing but Rye. I know him too well to just hope that he'll drop this. He's going to go on and on until he finds the problem.

I see him about every other class in the hallway. He keeps giving me this sad, unsatisfied look every time our eyes meet. It's Like he's trying to have gotten something out of our conversation this morning. I don't want to think of him in a sad state so I simply look away.

If only he knew what our own mother has been doing to me. He would just leave me alone and confront her but I'm not about to tell him because that would only earn me a beating ten times worse.

Sometimes I just stare into open space thinking of reasons why my mother would do such things to me. I never come up with much but other than my own insecurities. I've tried to change myself for her ,but nothing works. She's always going to do this to me. I'm afraid that even when I move out and come and visit that she'll still beat me. That she'll get me alone, and beat the living hell out of me.

Some nights are better than others, when she beats me. She might only whip me on the a good day, but on the bad ones she would beat me with anything she could find in the current room. She would go at it until I was practically half dead. Most of the time I can only pray to God that it's a good night, but when it's not, I just hope that she won't kill me she doesn't kill me.

But the sad thing is that some nights I pray that she will kill me.

**Blond haired blue eyed boy/Peeta POV.**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going back. I'm leaving District 11 and going back to District 12 to find her. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. Do I just walk up to her and say 'Thank you for saving my life'? Is it as simple as that, or will I just be making a fool of myself?

My thoughts are interrupted by the whistle of the train heading for District 12. Prim is silent. Really she hasn't said anything since she insisted on coming with me to District 12. She must think that I won't come back if she doesn't come with me, which breaks my heart knowing that I've lost my little sister's trust.

We grab our small bags full of luggage and step on to the train. Prim slides into the window seat while I put our bags up on top of the overhead shelves. I slide in next to her , trying to think of a decent conversation to break the ice with my angered sister.

"So-…" I begin.

She looks at me with a scowl. I try and not put any emotion on my face, but I know grief is showing through. She turns her head away with a jerk, looking out the window just as the train starts to move. I'm so disappointed in myself for doing this to her. I don't know who I've left for her to trust. I don't blame her though, I would be angry too. What can I say or do to earn back her trust? It's so different seeing this side of her. She's usually this perky, happy little girl who can make the best out of anything. I guess this was the last straw for her.

She says nothing for most of the ride and just looks straight out the window with no expression on her face until she eventually asks

"What are you planning on doing in District 12 again?" The fact that she's speaking to me takes me by surprise so it takes me a moment to respond.

"Um. Just to thank someone I met therelast week."

"Oh…Okay." She says with an indifferent tone. I figure if she is willing to talk to me, now would be the time to apologize.

"Prim?" I say and she responds by looking at me. Not in the eyes, but at least it's something."I'm truly sorry I left. Really, I am."

"Okay." She says with a slow, deliberate nod.

She remains quiet for almost the rest of the ride until we're about five minutes from the District.

"Peeta?"

"A-huh?" I grunt, giving her my full attention.

"How did you even end up in District 12 anyway?" That's a good question, actually. How did I end up there?

"I'm really not sure, Prim. All I remember is boarding the train and getting to District 12 hungry." Well that. and the girl from the bakery saving me, but I'm not telling Prim that.

It's kind of weird really, not remembering anything that happened.

"And you didn't have your bow?"

"Um no." I say with some hesitance after thinking it over.

"Then how did you eat?" She questions with a bit of confusion in her voice. She has me trapped.

"I-um, don't remember." I know it's not good to be lying to her when I just gained conversation, but I don't want to tell my baby sister that I would be dead if it wasn't for some total stranger throwing me some bread, and that I had been lucky enough to have been sitting right outside a bakery.

The train starts to slowly pull into the station and when it comes to a complete stop Prim and I stand up to stretch our numb legs. We grab our bags and head out the train, and the search for my savor begins

* * *

Thank you all for reading! A new chapter should be up in a week or so.

**Chapter Question: **Is Rye being protective, or just bothering Katniss?

kat4361


	7. Stupid computer! Please read!

**Omg guys! I am so sorry! My computer shut down and I might be getting a new one! I was in the middle of typing it out when it broke... If I don't get a new laptop with in the next couple of days I might have to type it out on my phone. (and I REALLY don't want to do that!) please be patient and understanding! The good news is that the next chapter will be extra extra long! I have been writing it in my school notebook and it is about 7 pages long! So that's good! Well anyways I wrote this because I noticed I lost a follow...:( please guys whatever u do don't unfollow this story! If I give up on it before it ends (Which I won't) I will tell you! So please don't give up on this story and just be patient. The only way I can do this now is because I am on my phone... Also please leave a comment telling me what I should after Katniss and Peeta meat! If you do so I will PM you and if you want I might be able to give you a Sneak peek of what will be happening in the upcoming chapters... I'm only doing that because I want to know what my readers want to read about, plus idea pitches are always handy. Ok well thank you guys for being so supportive org this story and I'm sorry it's taking so long! ( really I am if I could the there would have been two new chapters up now.) well anyways love you guys, and don't forget to comment/ review! :P**

**kat4361**


	8. Can Everybody See through Me?

**Hey guys so I writing this at school! Lol yep! well anyways I'll be taking my pole down soon so if you haven't already please go vote! I got some great new ideas reading other fanfics this weekend and I can't wait to write them! Well anyeays thank you guys for being so sapotive! love yah! :***

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss!" Madge yells from behind me.

Madge has been my friend since first grade. A kid had put gum in my hair and she had gotten it out with a secret remedy, saying, "My brother puts gum in my hair all the time, just 'cause he knows it bugs me."

I thanked her and we soon started talking about anything and everything. It didn't take long for the two of us to become best friends. Our personalities don't really match, but somehow it works.

"Katniss, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I say, slightly confused. I wasn't even aware that she was talking to me. I had been staring out into open space, something I've been doing a lot lately since my talk with Rye.

"Where were you this weekend? I missed you!" I turn to stone thinking of the events that went on over the last two days. I'll have to lie. Again.

"Sorry Madge! My mom made me do extra chores around the house." The reply comes too easily, too practiced. I wonder if she notices.

She nods and leaves it that as we direct our attention back to our last bell teacher. The bell rings and I make my way to my locker. All I can think about is Rye and how I desperately need to talk to him.

I quicken my steps, practically running to my locker.

"Katniss, wait up!" Madge yells from behind me. "What's wrong with you?" I find almost ironic how that is the second time someone has asked me that today.

"Nothing," I insist, and she gives me a glare that shows she's unconvinced. "I just need to talk to Rye, that's all."

"Are you sure that's it, 'cause you've been acting weird all day?"

Oh god! Is Madge trying to break my barrier too? Please no!

"Katniss, I'm just worried that something is going on..."

"Madge, nothing's wrong, really. I'll call you later, okay?" I say quickly, transferring my things from my locker to my book bag and starting my way in search of Rye.

I start walking towards his locker and I see him. He's flirting with a tall blonde girl who seems more into flirting with him then he is to her.

_Eh…he won't mind,_ I think to myself.

I walk over to him quickly and grabbed his arm, telling him, "I need to talk to you!"

His head whips first to me then back to the girl. He mouths an apology to her and then looks back at me with eyes full irritation.

"What!?" he snaps in a surprisingly angry tone. His blunt anger shakes me up a bit.

Then suddenly, a question falls from my mouth before I have time to ponder if I should ask it or not. "You like her?"

"Yes! No? Maybe…" he sighs, running his hands down his face before asking wearily, "Just, what did you need?"

"I just _need_ to talk to you!" I say as I pull him farther to the side of the hall. Not knowing what to say next I look straight into his fiery eyes.

"So?" he prompts impatiently.

"About our conversation this morning…"

"What about it?"

"I'm fine…and…could you just, just leave it alone?"

**Rye's POV**

Katniss pulls me to the side just as I was about to make a move on Delly. We've been talking for weeks and I'm starting to have a crush on her.

We're talking about the math homework and I'm about to change the subject and ask her out when I feel a tug on my arm.

"I need to talk to you!" I turn my head to see Katniss, eyes insistent as her grip tightens on my arm. I look back at Delly, who's giving me a sad and disappointed look.

I mouth an apology to her before reluctantly turning my attention to Katniss.

"What!?" I angrily ask. This startles Katniss, and she looks to Delly and me. She gives me a understanding smirk.

"You like her?" she tries to ask but it comes out more like a statement.

"Yes! No? Maybe…" I stutter, embarrassed that I'd ever be having this kind of conversation with my little sister. It's time to get back on topic before I cause myself further embarrassment. "What do you want?"

"I just need to talk to you!" she says, pulling me farther away from the crowd.

Maybe she'll open up to me now. I wait for her to pick back up in her speech, but she doesn't and that frankly annoys me. How am I supposed to help her if she doesn't ask for my help?

"So?" I prompt impatiently.

"About our conversation this morning…"

"What about it?" I ask.

"I'm fine…and…could you just, just leave it alone?"

I'm not sure what to say next, so I just leave it to her continue.

"I don't need a babysitter!" she adds, starting to get angry now.

What do I say to this? Am I just sappost to ignore her, and not care about my sister? Is that what she thinks?

"Katniss I—" I start but she interrupts me.

"I just—Rye please… I don't…I just…I need to think!"

I can tell she's starting to get worked up, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She opens her mouth to say something else, but I stop her with a hug. She just stands there for a second before tightly embracing me back.

"It's okay, Katniss! It really is!" I say, trying to reassure her, "But…please come to me if you need anything."

I think some people think it's a bit odd that Katniss and I are so close. I really don't get it though. Why wouldn't you want to be close to your brother or sister? They're family, and there's no point in fighting with them.

Katniss and I head to the car in silence.

Once we're home, Katniss, like always, goes straight to her room to start her homework.

I decide I'm going to call Delly to properly apologize.

I throw my school bag into the corner of the living room and flop down on the couch, sliding my phone out of my pocket. I flip through my contacts and dial her number.

**Katniss' POV**

As soon as I walk into my room, I hop onto my bed and get started on my homework. I start with math and end with English.

We're supposed to be writing about a sad time in our life. I have no idea what to write about. I can't write about my mother beating me or cutting, because everybody would know.

I rack my brain and try to think of what to write about when it finally comes to me! I can write about feeling unwelcomed, discomforted, like I don't belong. I don't have to write _exactly_ that my mother beats me and that I cut myself.

I come up with something along the lines of this:

_I try to keep my head up high but I always end up looking at my feet. My heart feels like it has never been loved, and I'm too scared to let it be. Sometimes my toes or my arms feel numb. It's always somewhere different. I can't help but think: what would life be like if this didn't happen or wasn't like this? Would it be better? Would I still be like this?_

I just go from there and write about two pages worth of feelings.

Every time I dodge the main topic of the essay, of the unspeakable, my body aches. I don't know why. It's not like I want people to know. Or do I? No, I don't. My mother would kill me if I told anyone!

My thoughts keep going and going and I just keep writing. It takes me about an hour or two to write my thoughts. I finish the essay with... 'I just don't know what to do with the secrets.'

After I finish with all my homework, I remember that I told Madge I would call her. I shove all of my homework into my bag and get my cell phone while I'm in there.

I don't need to go to my contacts to find her number, because I have it memorized. Well I should, I call her almost twice a day.

"Hello?" she answers when she picks up the phone.

"Hey Maggie!"

Oh, hey Kat. What's up?"

"Not much, just calling like I promised."

"Oh! Would you mind coming over for a little while? I need help with my math."

I think for a moment and shrug to myself. "Why not?"

"Okay, cool Kat!"

"I'll be over in ten."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye."

I decide I'm just going to walk. Her house is only a block away. As I walked down the stairs, I see Enjelica-I refuse to call her mother-and Rye.

I notice how different she acts with everyone else. Her looks aren't so harsh, and uncaring.

As she sees me come down the stairs, her facial expression hardens, almost instantaneously.

Rye says "love you, mom!" with a hug, and she hugs back with an "I love you, Rye!"

I only wish she would say that to me. It's only three words but it seems so hard for her to say. Why? Why does she favor everywhere else over me? Can't she just love me like she does everyone else? Or at least pretend…

I walk out the door and a huge gust of wind blows across my face. It's cold and I instantly know I should have grabbed a jacket.

About halfway through my walk to Madge's, my ears and nose are cold and I'm sure they're certain shades of blue. I walk faster, desperate for the warmth of Maggie's home.

Once I'm there, I knock on the door. It takes a second before she answers the door.

"Hey!" she greets warmly.

"Hi" I say, still hugging myself in the vain attempt of keeping myself warm.

She leads me into her magnificent kitchen and we grab chips and coco.

"Let's go upstairs!" she says and we do.

Once we're there, she levels a critical stare at me.

"What is it? Why won't you talk to me?" she suddenly demands, confusing the hell out of me.

"I am!" I argue, hoping she's not hinting at what I think she's hinting at.

"You're not!" she exclaims in a show of frustration. "Well not like you used to. You've been blocking me out!"

"Madge," I try to reason, "I thought I came here to help you with your homework?"

"That's true, but this is more important!"

"Madge, really, it's nothing!" I insist, but my friend isn't about to let the matter drop.

"Katniss, this needs to stop! I know something's wrong! So just spill it...please?"

I can't take it anymore. I can't let this ruin my friendship with Madge.

I have to tell her the truth.

"Madge I..."

* * *

**Please Don't hate me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. I tried to make it longer but that didn't really work out. Sorry for the such long delay I did this on my school computer and on my cell phone just because I really needed to get this up. Well anyway I don't really know how long it's going to be for the next chapter to be up but like I said before please be patient I'm working on this the hardest I can without a computer at the moment. Well Anyway thank you for supporting the story. Please review that make me more motivated to keep writing this without a computer and I will update faster. XxXxXx Thanks love doves! XxXxXx :***

**kat4361**


	9. What do I do Now?

**_Omg guys! It has been forever! I'm so sorry between writers block and my computer its been crazy! Well I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. I think you guys are going to be saprised...there is a bit of a twist at the end. Oh and to the person who asked me about making more of Peetas POV I tried to fit something of his POV in for you. Sorry it wasn't much, but next chapter should have a lot. and by a lot, I mean A LOT! Like It most likely will be mostly in his POV. Also Leave a review and I will PM you answering any questions you might have._**

* * *

_"What is it? Why won't you talk to me?" she suddenly demands, confusing the hell out of me._

_"I am!" I argue, hoping she's not hinting at what I think she's hinting at._

_"You're not!" she exclaims in a show of frustration. "Well not like you used to. You've been blocking me out!"_

_"Madge," I try to reason, "I thought I came here to help you with your homework?"_

_"That's true, but this is more important!"_

_"Madge, really, it's nothing!" I insist, but my friend isn't about to let the matter drop._

_"Katniss, this needs to stop! I know something's wrong! So just spill it...please?"_

_I can't take it anymore. I can't let this ruin my friendship with Madge._

_I have to tell her the truth._

_"Madge I..."_

I freeze. What if I mess this up? Will Madge freak and not want to be involved with an idiot like me?

"Come no Katniss, please?!" Madge pleads. "Best friends stick with each other, through the thick and thin…and Katniss I could never tell anyone what you're about to tell me… I can tell this is eating away at you, just please?"

I look into Madge's eyes; trying to understand if her words are sincere.

All she does is look straight to me with glassy eyes, trying to figure me out.

"Come on, Katniss…"

Finally I say it.

Well I'm not really sure exactly what I say. My mouth just takes over.

I think I said something about my mother but, I don't have much time to think before Madge has her arms around me; in a tight embrace.

I don't know what just happened. Madge isn't mad that I hid this from her… she seems relieved actually.

"Katniss, someone as great as you should never have to deal with something like that."

I don't respond, I just sit there in shock, looking straight over her shoulders.

"I love you Katniss…Please, never hid something like this from me again…please don't, just don't…okay?"

Still no reasons. What could I say?

She pulls back from our hug with her arms straight out, and palms resting on my shoulders.

Her gaze peers into me, from her shaky blue eyes.

"Katniss?" She says as if wondering if I am physically able to speak.

I only nod, not sure myself.

"Can I see them?" She almost whispers.

Hu? What does she want to see?

I pile up my energy and reply this time.

"See them? See what?" I question.

It's quite for a moment.

"Your scares…"

I told her I cut?! Oh my God! I told her I cut!

"U-hh U-mm Um," seems to be all I can say.

"You don't have to…its fine, it was a dumb question."

I just look at her in amazement. I'm still trying to understand that I told her about that.

I don't know what to do…I mean it couldn't hurt showing her…right?

"Madge it wasn't a dumb question." I say scooting closer to her on her bed.

She looks at me from her dropped head.

I pull up the sleeves to my shirt; exposing my wrists.

"Ah." She gasps.

"That's not the worst." I say, standing up so that I could pull the hem of my jeans to my mid-hip showing her my scratched, tender skin.

"This is from your mom?" She says as I sit back down on her fluffy bed.

I nod,

"You don't need to fight this alone anymore, Katniss." She says as she wraps me into another hug.

She pulls away and wipes a tear from my cheekbone, I didn't know was there.

We just hug things out and, I end up helping her with her homework; like she asked.

By the time she is finished, she has brought up my situation again.

"There's still one thing I can't figure out." She says as she stuffs her binder into her bag, and walks back over to me.

"Ya, and what's that?"

"How do you act so strong? I mean every day you come to school and don't say a thing. How do you do it?"

Actually I don't know. Most people have a drive to come to school and live life…right.

"I guess…I guess I just think of school as eight hours away from _her_." I say softly.

She hugs me and we both decide that it's time for me to go.

"Bye Katniss, I'll see you tomorrow." She says as I make my way out the door with a wave.

As soon as my skin meets the cold late October air, a deep chill runs up and down my entire body.

I guess home is the only place to go now, I think as I sigh.

**Peeta's POV.**

"So where do we go now?" Prim asks as we walk down town.

"We are looking for a bakery, then we will find a place to sleep." I respond.

"A bakery? What are you getting at a bakery?" She question,

"Nothing." I reply simply.

"What do you mean nothing? You can't just show up to a bakery for nothing. What could you possibly do at a bakery?"

"What's with all the questions, Prim?"

"I only want to know what we are doing her, that's all." She says as she kicks a small clump of dirt from under her feet.

"I told you…I'm meeting someone."

"Who?! Peeta tell me something! You haven't acted like yourself since you got back."

"I don't know who." I say almost ashamed,

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asks abruptly.

"There is something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"No, Prim! I'm telling you everything I know."

"That's a lie!" she yells and we both stop walking right in the middle of the side-walk.

"Prim since when do I lie to you?!" I yell back

"Apparently since now." She says with an attitude

I can't tell her.

"Prim just listen…" I say,

"Continue."

"I would never…never lie to you without a reason…okay?"

"I just don't understand." She says, now with her voice at a whisper.

"You don't need to." I say,

And she just nods.

"Let's just find a hotel."

**Madge's POV.**

Once Katniss leaves I eat dinner with my family and go to my room to think.

I know… I said that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I just feel like someone needs to know… like this could be fixed.

But how? How would I tell someone without her knowing?

No I can't do this.

Katniss would never forgive me if she found out, plus it's just not right. I told her I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm not going to.

I'm so confused though… Do I ask my parents what to do?

No they would just call the cops on her mother, and then she would know.

I really don't know how serious this is though… I mean, has she thought about taking her life?

I guess, I should have questioned her more.

"Ughhh!" just seems to slip from my lips as I fall back onto my bed and shove a pillow up to my face.

Soon I hear a knock at my door.

"Hunny, are you okay?" My mother asks from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'm fine mom." I say,

She opens the door and I sit up and look at her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom!" I repeat,

"Sound like something is wrong to me." She says, butting into my business once again.

"I'm just kind of stressed out, that's all."

"Oh. School work?" She asks,

"No…I just don't know."

"Don't know what? Is something going on I need to know?"

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course sweetheart…what's up?"

"Katniss has some stuff going on..."

**Katniss' POV.**

Once I'm home, I'm greeted by a greatly annoyed mother.

"Katniss!" She screams at the top of her lungs, so loud it makes me cringe.

Well I guess no one is home; considering how upfront she is being.

"Where were you?!"

"Why?! Why does it matter to you?!" I say very angry that she is all of the sudden interested in what I do.

"Were you with that SLUT Madge?" She asks as if Madge was gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"MADGE. IS. NO. SLUT!" I scream, so loud I think the next street over could have hear it.

"Don't come around here with that attitude girl." She says very firmly pointing a stiff finger at me.

I don't know where this is coming from, but I feel a sudden burst of confidants to stand up to my mother.

"Look! This is going to stop! You're not going to drag me around like you are! Stop pushing me around like I'm your slave, because I'm not!"

She gives me a taken back look and raises and eyebrow at me.

Soon enough her palm is across my cheek, but this time it was different.

She has never slapped me so hard.

I fall hard onto the ground, and hit my head on the wall next to us.

She gives me this disgusting smirk and steps closer to grab my shirt fabric.

She pulls me up to her quickly.

"Never speak to me like that!" she yells, pulling up into my personal space. "What kind of daughter treats their mother with such disrespect?!" she says, getting so close that our noses almost touch.

"Never." She repeats, but this time she gets closer and spits violently in my face.

All of my anger and disgust towards my mother boils up inside of me, and I push her away harshly with every ounce of energy I have left inside of me.

She stumbles back with a couple of steps as I quickly start to run upstairs, when I feel mother grab my wrist.

I pull back so hard that we both fall hard onto the carpeted stairs. Struggling to pull myself up as she grabs a hold of my ankle.

I scream bloody murder, and lash my feet back and forth.

Finally she slips from my ankle, and I pull myself up as fast as possible.

I turn the corn to my room and my mother close behind. She body slams the door causing me to the ground.

Somehow I managed to keep my body in the way giving me just enough time to lock the door, before she slams into the door another time.

She realizes I have locked the door, and soon I hear her footsteps down the hall.

I grab a bag fast and shove all the cloths I can into it at once.

I hear her footsteps return and a voice over the phone.

"Yes, she started hitting and kicking me. She pushed me against the wall and spit it was like a completely different person."

Oh my God! She is calling the police.

I grab the jar of money under my bed, I've been saving for College and run to my window.

I push it open as fast as I could and hear my mother voice once more.

"Hurry! She is trying to run away!"

Without a second thought; I jump from the second story window down to the ground.

I feel my braided hair fly upwards and I try to position my right.

When I land I hear a loud crack that I just try to ignore by running.

I don't know where I'm going yet but I hear sirens so I got the opposite direction.

I run as fast as i can while my mother stand outside the door, just waiting for the police to catch up.

I running faster and faster trying to ignore the searing pain in my legs, before I know it I'm in the middle of the forest, panting like a dog. I climb a tall tree and just curl up into a ball and cry.

What do I do now?

* * *

**Betcha didn't expect that, hu? Well PLEASE review! They make me update fast!**

**Chapter 9 Question #1: Will the Police find Katniss?**

**Chapter 9 Question #2: How will Prim get in the way of Katniss and Peeta meeting?**

**Guys I'm trying to get at lest 100 reviews by my 11th chapter so comment! Even if you want me to be faster show me by going back to previous chapters and review on those too.**

**Love y'all babes! :D**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE**

**KAT4361**


	10. Writing Competition

**Okay guys so I have a challenge for you! I am having a hard time making this next chapter flow the way I want it to so I need your help. I am really happy with my last chapter I think I did really well with it,but the problem is I feel I need to match that now...so...I'm going to give you three questions, and you answer them with a review. I will give you a week to 3days to give your answer. Now I'm going to pick which one is my favorite and your prize being to help me with my next chapter. If you win I will PM you to let you know. Make your answer crazy and unheard of, I don't care I'm looking for someone with a great imagination. If you win send a new chapter you wrote to my dox or PM it to me. I might tweak it or make it a little longer to fit my likings but I think this should be fun...so... Ready. Set. GOOO!**

**Oh wait I almost forgot to give you the questions. LMFAO!**

**Q#1: If Peeta and Katniss were to have 5 kids by the age of 25 what would be three girls and two boys name? (Funny or realistic)**

**Q#1: If Katniss and Peeta end up dating in this fic how do you think Peeta would respond to Katniss' mother? **

**Q#1: Who is your favorite character(s) in all three Hunger Games' books, and why? (Give good reasoning)**

**P.S. If you would like to answer the questions but not be a part of the writing, be my guest but be sure the write that you would not like to be a part of the competition. You can also just review some ideas you might have.**

**P.S.S. Also more then one person may be chosen!**

**KAT4361**


	11. Breathe Me

**OH MY GOD! It has been forever! I so sorry I was so wrapped up in finals exams I lost track and had horrible writers block... anyways I'm back and I have made a new chapter, yay! Well anyways I hope a dramatic chapter makes up for this! I'm hoping to write another chapter tomorrow because I have a half day of school.**

* * *

**Katniss' dads/ Jeff POV.**

As I pull into the driveway of my home I see Enjelica Run out to the car with a frantic look on her face.

I open the car door and ask what's wrong.

"Its Katniss! She' gone!"

"What do you mean...She's gone?" I ask as I fear my only daughter might be in some kind of danger.

Her eyes squint, as she starts talking with her hands. ( something she always does when she is nervous)

"When she got home from Madge's we got in a fight...She ran upstairs, locked her door and went out the window...Jeff... she's gone."

I feel a sudden jolt of panic race through my body; as I pick up my cell phone and call Katniss. My nervous tighten when I hear her All Time Low ringtone come from her room.

I run upstairs and slam into her locked bedroom door twice before the bolts come loose and the door is lying on her carpeted floor. I look under her bed, threw her dressers, and in her closet for some kind of clue to where my daughter might be. I also don't see her savings jar anywhere.

When I know I have searched every inch of her room I run out the door and straight to Madge's house, not even bothering with the car.

Its only a couple of blocks away so the car would be pointless.

Even though it is a short distance, I am running so fast that by the time I get there I am painting like a dog.

I knock hard on the door, and wait for an answer.

"Hello Mr. Mellark ! How are you today?" A bubbly woman says while opening the front door.

"Is Katniss here?" I say ignoring her question all together.

"No, I'm afraid she left a few hours ago."

"SHIT!" blows through my lips before I give a second thought.

I put my hands on my head as I apologize for my outburst.

"Is everything alright?"

"Katniss is missing."

"Oh lord! Hold on a moment let me get Madge...Madge!" She calls

"Yea!"

"Mr. Mellark needs to speak with you!"

I hear her feet pad drown the stairs, and soon see her bright blonde hair.

"Hello," She says as the door opens wider.

"Have you talked to Katniss lately?"

"No, not since she was her...why?"

"She has gone missing, do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

I see her bite her lip in nervousness.

"Please Madge if you know anything, I really need to know where she went."

"I'm sorry , I don't know where she is, but when you find her could you give me a call."

"Of course." I respond

And without another word she in her home.

_Great! Where the hell has my daughter gone?!_

**Katniss' POV**

Once my tears have subsided, I slide the black lid to my money jar off.

Very slowly I count every hundred, fifty, twenty, ten, and five dollar bill until the glass jar is empty, and practically weightless.

I've counted 6,410 dollars. It breaks my heart that this is now the money I am using to live off instead of college.

I am about to fill the jar back up when I realize there is a folded piece of paper and a black pen still in the jar. I pull them out and unfold the wrinkled white sheet.

_Its a song I wrote a year ago,_

I remember the day I wrote it. It was only a few short months ago.

_Madge was blocking me out and I thought it might have been the end of our friendship..._

_Softly, to myself I read the words I had written down that day,_

_"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me..." _(no more is written)

I take a small glance to the back of the paper; just to make sure I didn't write anymore.

Impulsively I take the pen out and click the top, and write down these very words;

_'Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,'_

I take a deep breath out and sigh...

My leg by this point has gone limp, and I'm trying to hold back any tears I might have left in my system.

_'Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe'_

I pull the paper from my lap and look at the work I have done. I sigh and start to sing a rhythm to the slow dreary song.

_"Help, I have done it again"_ I sing in full force,

_"I have been here many times before_  
_ Hurt myself again today"_ The echo soon starts to drift through the closed off woods,

_"And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"

_And now I sing my new addition,_

_"Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe"_

_I through in a refrain, and sing;_

_"Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me..." When I hear a twig snap from my right._

_"_Hello?" A mysterious male voice calls out.

_Is that the police? _I think to myself,

"Is someone here?" They call again,

My muscles stiffin inside of me; as I try moving slowly to the other branch farthest away from the voice.

I loose my footing on my bum leg and slip to the forest floor.

I hit a thick branch on my way down and my vision draws blurry.

Once I hit the ground I feel a cool sensation run up my spine, as I drift into blackness.

* * *

**So will the cops find Katniss? Is she badly hurt? Well In the next chapter I will be doing Peeta's POV. so that will be fun...do you gut like when I do different POVs? And if you do Who else's POV should I do?**

**Song: Breathe Me**

**Song by: Sia**

**Copy Paste Web Page: watch?v=SFGvmrJ5rjM (Copy paste this to your URL and a youtube link will show)**

**Well anyways REVIEW and I will update faster with longer chapters.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO YOU ALL, and my the odd be ever in you favor!**

**KAT4361**


End file.
